The girl from district 2
by district2lover101
Summary: Livia, a district 2 girl has been training since she was little to fight in the Hunger Games in the shadow of her sister who failed Livia and her father. Livia dose not enjoy the games as much as she thought she would.
1. Chapter1

Introduction

I remember when I was 4 and my sister told me that she was volunteering to fight to the death on a reality show, also known as the Hunger Games. I begged her not to volunteer. I started crying and screaming. She told me she would definitely win and then she would come home to district 2 and we would have food and money. I don't know why but I believed her. A week later I watched her die painfully on television. My dad was so upset that she failed us and after that I had to train every single day for the Hunger Games so I would win and bring pride to my district and my family. It was a horrible 14 years but it will be worth it. I'm finally 18 and today's reaping day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Reaping day

"Livia wake up. It's reaping day," my dad yells.

"But it's only 7:00. The reaping is at 9:00."

"Well don't you want to visit your friends before the reaping?"

"Dad, I don't have any friends."

"Whatever, just get up already!"

"Okay, I'm getting up!"

I wash myself up, then put on my reaping dress and go down to breakfast.

"You look nice," my dad says.

I'm pretty sure that's the only nice thing he said to me in my whole entire life. After my mom died he was always tough on my sister and I. "

"Whatever. I hate it! It's uncomfortable and ugly!"

"You're just going to have to wear it for the reaping. Remember, you might die."

"NO I WONT!" I shout. "I'm going to win unlike my stupid sister."

"Well you don't want to disappoint our family, or worse, all of district 2."

After that, the trumpet blows, and it's time for the reaping. I'm in front of the Hall of Justice, where the reaping is held, and I look around and notice a bunch of terrified 12 year olds. They have nothing to worry about though. The escort for district 2 starts this long boring speech that I'm pretty sure no one listens to. Finally after what felt like an hour but was just a couple of minutes she starts the actual reaping. She pulls out a paper from the glass bowl and she reads a name. Before she is finished reading I interrupt her, screaming as loud as I can: " I VOLUNTEER!"

"Wow, we have a volunteer!" She tries acting surprised but she obviously isn't because every year we have a volunteer. Well then come on up. I walk as fast as I can up the steps of the Hall of Justice.

"Well what's your name?" she asks.

"Livia Hart," I say with a smile.

"Okay now time for the men." She pulls out another slip of paper and immediately someone else volunteers.

"Wow another volunteer! Now what's your name?"

"Felix Antonious," the boy says.

"Wow. This is so exciting," the district 2 escort says.

After that a bunch of peacekeepers bring us to a room so we can have 1 minute with someone. Surprisingly, my dad walks in the room. I did not even expect him to come and say goodbye. "Remember, win!" my dad says.

"I will dad."

After that he walks away. Seriously, that's all he had to say! Whatever. I don't even like my dad and I will be back in a few weeks anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Train ride to the Capitiol

Our escort now brings us to the train to go to the Capitol. I get in and everything in there is hideous! Well at least to me, I think anyone else would say it's luxurious but to me it's just tacky. I can tell Felix is thinking the same.

"So how do you like the capitol" my escort says with a huge smile on her face

"Its okay."

"Just okay!"

"Yah I find it a bit tacky."

"Tacky how rude!" she shouts.

"Don't worry you will get used to it" I hear a voice say

I turn around and see a women who's seems pretty familiar standing right behind me.

"I'm Iovita your mentor." the women says.

I remember her she won the Hunger games 4 years ago. She was amazing at killing people and every one knew she was going to win from the start.

"I will go get Rufus your other mentor" Iovita says.

Rufus comes in and I don't recognize him from any of the years of the Hunger Games.

"Seriously! These are my district 2 tributes!" Rufus shouts.

"Why what's wrong with us?" Felix says.

"You guys look weak"

"Oh come on you can't just judge them on how they look." Iovita says.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I scream.

"Well anyways I have some advice to give you guys."

"I don't need advice!" I shout

"Don't act all arrogant your not that special'

"You're acting arrogant also, Rufus." Iovita says.

" Look district 2 girl! if….."

"My names Livia!

"I don't care what your name is! If you don't want advice then you can leave but when you die in the Hunger Games don't blame me!

I go back to my room without saying a word. I thought mentors were supposed to be nice! Well I guess Iovita seems nice , she was standing up to me but I'm so mad at Rufus! I take off my reaping outfit and put something else on. I lie down on the soft bed and after awhile I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Livia wake up" I hear Iovita shout.

I get out of bed and get off the train. We go to our house and since it's from the capitol it's hideous, just like the train. After that our prep team scrubs up off and dose other crazy stuff like fix my teeth and pull out half my eyebrow. But the worst thing they did was dye my hair! My color used to be a dirty blonde color and it still is blonde but a ugly fake platinum blonde color. It's so ugly! But finally all that stuff is over it took literally all day! But now it's time for the chariot ride!

I know this was short but next chapter will be longer :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Chariot ride

My stylist, Claudia, hands me my costume and I put it on. After that she puts make up on me and other stuff. I look in the mirror and I look pretty bad. I'm wearing a grey dress with knives and other weapons on it, I have fake nails with a giant grey spike coming out of my nail, I'm pretty I won't be able to hold anything with my fake nails on, and last but not least I have fake blood dripping out of my eye. I was expecting way better but I guess it's not horrible. One year they had the tributes in district 2 half naked and threw a grey cape over them and put rocks in their hair. It looked horrible. I leave the mirror and stand next to my chariot with Felix

"I'm going to go talk to the other careers about making a alliance, do you want to come." Felix says

"No way! I don't want to have any allies I'm better on my own! I respond shouting".

"But Rufus said….."

"I don't care what he said! I hate him!"

After that Felix walks away without saying another word. I stand next to my chariot silently until I here a really annoying high pitched voice screaming "Hey there district 2 girl" I don't bother turning around instead I ignore them until I hear it again but this time louder and more annoying and eventually I have to turn around. I see this girl with short, brown, curly hair wearing a red sparkly dress and red sparkly eye shadow to go with it. She's clearly from district 1

"District 2 girl! Hi!"

"Shut up!" I shout

" Oh sorry district 2 girl"

"My name is not district 2 girl it's Livia!"

"Yah whatever! , my names Ruby!'

"Cool I don't care! Now will you leave me alone!"

"Your funny! Oh do you like this dress I love it isn't it amazing I think it's amazing don't you"

"Shut up I don't care about your dress can you just leave now"

"Fine I'll leave" she says sadly "but before I go I want to ask you if you want to be allies with me and the rest of the careers"

"No I don't!' I shout

"Fine then you'll be the first one we kill then!"

I was about to insult her or even punch her in the face for saying that but before I even say a word or do anything we have to get on our chariot. I hate ruby I think to myself but I have bigger things to worry about, like how I'm going to impress the capitol when I'm wearing something like this!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I get into my chariot next to Felix and then they start to send district 1's chariot out. I immediately start hearing clapping and screaming, they must love district 1. They send us out now and I can see everyone's attention is still on district 1. Ruby is waving and blowing kiss's to the audience. I'm just staring straight ahead and it dose not seem to be working. But honestly I don't know what else I would do ,I can't wave or blow kiss's to the audience without looking like a idiot. District 7 is out now and everyone is now cheering for them. I bet there costume isn't even that good. No one usually cares about district 7 especially not at the chariot where they are dressed up like tree's are something dumb like that. The chariot's finally stop moving and the President makes his speech whitch again I don't listen to. Finally the speech is over and we all get off our chariots. We go back to our room and I start removing the fake blood and the fake nails. I lie down on my bed and try to go to sleep but then Iovita tells me it's dinner time and that I have to come. We all sit down for dinner. I look at all the food there is, most of it I don't recognize. I start eating right away.

"You know you guys could of done better" Rufus shouts.

"They did fine and they still have training and the interview" Iovita responds.

"I agree with Rufus! They wasted my amazing costume" Claudia says

I really wanted to tell Claudia that her costume was horrible and that if I had a better costume people would of cared about us, but I just keep silent because I realized there is no point getting into a fight with my stylist. Dinner is over and I get into bed. Luckily the next day is training, the fun part


End file.
